Field
The described technology generally relates to an apparatus and a method of manufacturing a display device.
Description of the Related Technology
Electronic devices based on mobility have come into widespread use. Recently, tablet computers, in addition to small electronic devices such as mobile phones, are in wide use.
In order to support various functions, the mobile devices include a display device for providing a user with visual information such as images or videos. As components for driving such display devices have become miniaturized, density of the displays in electronic devices gradually increases. Moreover, a structure that may be curved to have a predetermined angle from a flat state has been developed.